coleniafandomcom-20200215-history
CSA 6.0 and 7.5
Confederate States summary CSA > USA The Roots The concept of the Confederacy started right after 5.0 ended and talks of 6.0 came up. Cyan was Florida during 5.0 and had formed strong relations with Spoon and Jake during this timeframe. Cyan pitched the idea to them and soon began to recruit new members. The original idea was to form a sort of "union" between the Midwest nation and the CSA. However, this plan eventually failed and the CSA was left to its own self. Overtime, Carolina (led by Hal) agreed to join the CSA under the condition of mild autonomy. The Beginning When 6.0 launched, the CSA (then called SouthernUnion) formed without a hitch and the future looked promising. However, to the west, was a rival: Texas. This did not stop the SU and Miami began bustling. The CSA soon began to be recognized as a minor power in the world stage. Apart from this, there was a minor border clash with the newly formed AtlanticRepublic/UTAR (led by Euro) over Carolina. This was quickly resolved and new, jovial relations were formed between the two. The Texas Crisis The Nation of Texas; created by Whirlas and Hawgharian, was one of the biggest powers in North America in early 6.0. Texas led the way in technological achievements and its power and manpower threatened the CSA. However, Texas' glory would be short lived. Whirlas, the leader of Texas became increasingly bored of the current situation and decided to leave Texas to form Spain. His successor: Hawgharian, left soon after as well. This dissolution of the main leadership significantly crippled Texas. Hawgharian left the leadership to SinisterCrusader, at the time a new sapling. After realizing the dire state of Texas, Sinister decided to make negotiations with the CSA for full annexation of Texas into the CSA in return for governorship of Texas. the CSA obliged and most of Texas was incorporated into the CSA. This would be prove to be a very wise decision on both parties since Texas would become one of the richest regions in the country. The Golden era During the latter stage of 6.0, the CSA was in a golden era. The members work tirelessly on building and improving the slimefun which caused the CSA to have some of the most advanced technology and grandiose cities. To improve the CSA's infrastructure, the national highway was built in the span of a few days. This highway connected all the cities in the CSA and was considered a modern achievement due to its effectiveness and high quality. A Slimefun teleportation system was developed by Patiowax that connected all the major cities as well as farms and other important areas. The main competitor during this time: UTAR, fell into a decline from lack of leadership. This change in the balance of power gave the CSA security and relative peace. While this time lasted for only around a month, it is often remembered as an age of prosperity and the apex of the CSA's power and prestige. Alliance with UTAR and end of 6.0 After a serious decline, UTAR came to a revival when Whirlas became leader. Whirlas quickly turned UTAR around and activity among UTAR members went up. Deciding to put Whirlas' good relations with CSA members to use, the CSA presented an alliance with UTAR which was accepted. After thus UTAR members started to help rebuild the dilapidated New York City and the relations between the two nations grew a lot. This alliance was only threatened once when CSA member Sponatik jokingly rebelled against the CSA and Whirlas got ready to break the alliance and help Sponatik. This was resolved quickly without conflict. In early August, UTAR declared war on France. The CSA honored its alliance with UTAR and followed suit. Fortunately, the war was short and the CSA suffered no casualties. France was dissolved and Brittany and parts of Southern France were ceded to the CSA. 6.0 ended soon after because the reset was becoming more boring for many and the owners decided to do 6.2 instead. This abrupt end to 6.0 ended the CSA as well as its power and wealth. While the CSA lasted for only around 2 months, the memory still lives on with the members and leaders who made it a great power. CSA 6.0 images and maps 2018-09-01 21.24.53.png 2018-09-01 21.24.33.png 2018-08-18 17.24.33.png CSAmap.png Houston is in the top two screenshots. Miami is the 3rd screenshot. The map along with members is the bottom image Category:Nations in 6.0